Reuniting under the Mistletoe
by Luna Fleuret Caelum
Summary: There were a few things that Stella Nox Fleuret should have expected from Etro Somian, but she didn't expect Etro would invite her to her annual Christmas Party. Stella/Noctis


**Reuniting Under the Mistletoe  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis hints of Noctis/OC  
Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Universe  
Author Note: Originally I was going to post this yesterday, but I got busy. Also I did not feel like creating a female OC so I decided to make Etro a flesh and bone charcter. Also I am working on a Companion piece to this fic but it will be from Noctis perspective  
Disclamier: I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
****Summary: There were a few things that Stella Nox Fleuret should have expected from Etro Somian, but she didn't expect Etro would invite her to her annual Christmas Party**

Her violet blue eyes glance around the bright festive living room.

Christmas lights and other festive decorations decorating the place, with Christmas music playing in the background. Faint with all the chatter filling the room. Mistletoes all over the place, and she honestly believes that Etro over did it with the festive plant, but then again Etro has always been known to overdo it.

Especially with parties like this always wanting everything to be perfect and merry. She wouldn't put it past her college friend to play matchmaker with some of the people here who aren't married or seeing somebody else.

She has always been like that always playing matchmaker between friends

Regardless if that particular friend wants move on with their life. It is probably the reason why her previous relationship with Noctis Caelum failed five years ago. He wasn't ready to be in another relationship especially when his heart still belonged to his dead wife.

Why would she want to be in a relationship like that?

When she feels like she competing with his deceased wife every time they were together, and the few times he did mention his wife he spoke of her so highly, with so much love in his voice. She could tell that he was still in love with her, and not her.

Perhaps she was being a tad bit selfish back then, but she honestly did feel that a break up would have been the best thing for them. Even though the things said each during the break up process were pretty harsh. She accused him of still be in love with his dead wife, and despite those were her feelings at the time, she would have said anything along those lines.

In return he accused her of being unfeeling of the matter, and he never wanted to date her in the first place and the only reason he did it was so one of his friends would quit pestering him even if it was a year or two after his wife's death. It didn't necessary help matters that his friends were still close to Etro, and she has a slight feeling Noctis will be coming tonight as well. Assuming he hasn't cut off all ties to her platinum-blonde friend.

After all she did see a couple of them tonight with their dates on their arm, but for the most part tried to avoid them, even though they probably don't have grudge against her, although she did say to hello to Rias. A friend of Noctis who once confined in her it was his fault for Noctis behavior, and if it was anybody's fault it was probably his and Etro's, even going as far as confessing that Noctis did enjoy her company.

Shortly after her break up she has tried to stay out of Etro's matchmaking ways after that even though Etro didn't try to play matchmaker again until a year after her break up with Noctis. For the most part Etro was a supporting friend in the aftermath of her breakup with Noctis, even though she push part of the blame of her failed relationship on Etro.

_You've fallen for him didn't you, Stel?_

She frowns lightly as she takes a small sip of champagne. Etro was right. She had fallen for him but she was to prideful to say anything to Etro or to Noctis for that matter.

"There you are Stella," a familiar almost high pitch says causing the female to turn around to study the silver-blonde hair woman.

Her waist length locks cascading down her back and dress in an expensive red dress that showed off her assets, but it was her male companion that caught her attention.

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

So he decided to come after all. At least she didn't see a date on his arm. She isn't entirely sure if she would be able to handle seeing him with another girl.

"You remember Noctis right?" Etro questions a bright smile dancing across her beautiful face. She has a feeling Etro was either playing matchmaker again or she wanted the two of them to settle things between them, possibly a mixture of both reasons.

"Of course," she smiles. A fake smile but it was a smile none of the less. At least Etro and Noctis didn't pick up the fakeness in it "It is nice to see you again Noctis."

Noctis smiles a bit, "Stella."

The sound of the doorbell bell filled the large manor. "That's the door so I guess I will see the two of you later."

Stella nods vaguely watches Etro move towards the door before turning her attention back towards her ex boyfriend. It wasn't until Etro left Noctis finally open his mouth again.

"So how have you been Stella?" he questions.

A hint of embarrassment in his voice, and she supposes it has mostly to do with the fact he doesn't know how to act around her. Especially considering their last conversation, but she supposes he has forgiven her.

"I've been better," she remarks truthfully slightly casting her eyes towards her champagne glass in her hands. Anywhere is better than his face.

"Listen I'm sorry for the things I've said to you a couple of years ago," he says sincerely. She looks up at him in shock.

"For what?" she questions. "It was the truth wasn't it."

"Not entirely," he mummers softly. Stella said nothing and Noctis took that as his clue to continue. "I was falling for you, and I did enjoy spending time with you."

Stella slightly scoffs, "Didn't seem like it."

Noctis sighs realizing that this might be tougher than he originally thought, "It felt like I was betraying her even though I didn't start to date you a couple of years after her death."

She drowns the rest of her champagne with one gulp.

This wasn't how she imagined their "clearing the air" conversation, and she couldn't deny she wanted out of this conversation. She didn't want to hear about his love for his deceased wife, she felt that every time she was with him.

"I already knew that," she replies almost bitterly.

"I suppose you do," he replies dryly, most likely remembering their argument from five years ago. "I know whatever I say now may sound like a lie considering our last conversation with each other, but I was sincerely falling for you. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you left."

"You know if she loves you she would have wanted you to move on," she says softly. "She would have wanted you to find happiness in your life again."

"Rias said that something similar those lines shortly after we broke up," he replies, chuckling softly at the similar words said. "Now that I think about it, I suppose he is right. She has always been a kind hearted type of person, always desiring the happiness of others."

"I'm not like her, Noctis. I'm not a saint or anything close to it," she replies setting her empty champagne glass down on a small Christmas decorated table near the entryway of the room. Noctis nods.

"How do you feel about me now," he says causing her cerulean blue eyes to widen at that remark. She wasn't expecting for Noctis to ask about her feelings for him.

"I think the better question is how you still feel about me," she returns.

"I love you, I know that now," he replies sincerely causing Stella to smile brightly at him. "I only wish I knew it sooner, and was able to tell you that."

"You know Mr. Caelum you're standing underneath a spring of mistletoe," she replies casting her eyes slightly upwards.

"What?" he questions, before casting his eyes upwards landing on the green mistletoe hanging above his form.

"Etro went overboard with the mistletoe," she says softly. "Several couples already had to kiss because they were caught underneath the mistletoe."

A small squeal escapes her lips when she felt Noctis wraps his arms around her form and brought his lips against hers in a soft chaste kiss. She never thought in her wildest dreams she would be kissing Noctis underneath a spring of mistletoe.

A part of her knows that their relationship wasn't going to perfect, but at least it was a start.

**-the End**


End file.
